


How To Carve A Jade Heart

by April__flower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Forced Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, but not really, but the happier it could be, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April__flower/pseuds/April__flower
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae are mates, nothing could change that. But when the Emperor wants something, no one can deny him.Not even Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: EXZOO : Fourth Round





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Well, this story was something... It started in a modern setting, was completely erased at some point and from its ruins, this version was born!  
> Please enjoy it and ignore my historical mistakes, I tried to model their system after the rules applied in the Qing Dynasty, so the terms were just slightly altered to fit the ABO world and there were some details I preferred to felt out like the number of maids from concubine/consort, how eunuchs were castrated(Yeah, I just turned them into betas and called it a day...) and maids were just too young...  
> So yeah, please enjoy the story!

The wind sang through the leaves, carrying in its arms drops of red and yellow that brought a smile to the faces of those that took the time to look up at the light purple sky. 

It was a dead hour at the market, only a single figure could be seen walking alone in the streets. A short, blue cape hid his identity, but not his status, from prying eyes, for as simple as the cape was, it was still made of silk as delicate as the omega’s scent.

Heavy steps followed him through the shadows. A strong hand grabbed the omega’s wrist and pulled him into an alley before he could even comprehend what was happening. 

“Wh-” He tried to speak, only to be silenced as a pair of soft lips and a built body pressed against his. 

However, Jongdaedidn’t fight as his nose was met with the scent of a cold winter breeze, his fragile body melting into the steady arms that held him and his lips eagerly moving to taste a bit more of the other.

“What is my sweet oleander doing all alone in the middle of the city?” the alpha wondered against his lips, forehead resting against Jongdae’s.

“Min, I have good news…” Jongdae whispered, cold fingers caressing Minseok’s cheek.

Minseok turned his face, kissing Jongdae’s fingertips before smiling down at him. ”You have my attention.”

“I found an old family doctor, my mother’s doctor,” Jongdae explained in a low voice, “he agreed to write a statement telling the Emperor as to why my family shouldn’t be considered for the Harem.”

“Seriously? How?” 

“We had no Alpha sons for more than three generations,” he smiled, chest filling with relief for the first time in months. “I will not go to the interview tomorrow, Min… I can be yours.”

Minseok smiled brightly at him, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s waist and spinning him around. Jongdae allowed himself to be emerged into their little bubble of happiness, loud laughter echoing through the empty streets as his mate held him closer.

“Let’s get married, my love,” Jongdaedeclared as Minseok set him back down on his feet.

“Be patient, I need to get a matchmaker and convince my parents to accept this match,” Minseok rambled as he held Jongdae’s hands in his own. “Our signs aren’t the best match, so I may need to give her a little something more to work with…”

“Min…”

“And I still need to give you a proper courting gift, something fitted for your status.”

Jongdae smiled, cutting off the alpha’s speech with a light kiss. “My love, breathe. I know there are steps we can not skip, but for now, let’s just play pretend.”

“As you wish my oleander,” Minseok agreed, kissing Jongdae’s cheek as his left hand rested on his other cheek.

The alpha held his hand and together they made their way across town, filling the silence with hopeless dreams and plans of what they wished for their shared future.

As the leaves flew around them, Jongdae told of how he wanted a marriage in the fall just so their firstborn could be a summer child - safe from the cold and blessed every morning of their new life with warmth from the sun. It didn’t matter if they were rich or poor. Minseok assured him they would live well, that one day he would be promoted and that his father would be placed as a general for the emperor. 

Jongdae had a hard time imagining his lover as a soldier. Neither a full suit armour nor a sword could hide how fluffy and round his cheek were.

Minseok stopped at the sound of laughter, looking curiously to his omega. “Care to share?”

“Nothing,” he laughed, “I’m sure our enemies will shake in fear at the sight of the great ‘baby-face’ soldier.”

“I hate you.”

“Oh no, he is wielding the powerful pout!” Jongdae mocked, covering his mouth in faked shock. “Please spare our omegas and children!”  
“Stop it!”

“Or what, my love?” 

“I will lick you and leave you to explain it to your father.”

“That would be mean,” Jongdae pouted. “Father hates when I smell like an Alpha, and I hate how he always acts like I’m not saving myself for marriage.”

“Well, you do kiss me a lot.”

“Kisses don’t count, even less so when they are with you. You are my mate, I’m only saving myself for you.”

“I know and I adore you for fighting so hard for us.”

“I shall do it for as long as my heart beats...”

Minseok held his face in his hands, smiling before leaving a single kiss in his forehead. “As shall I.”

The alpha let go of his face and started looking for something within his robes, a sly smile forming when he found what he was looking for. “I have something for you, think of it as my first official courting gift.”

“Minseok…” Jongdae mumbled as Minseok extended a box in his direction.

“Long ago, my grandfather told me that if you wish to share your life with someone, you should show them how pure your heart is. My heart is forever yours to keep and I shall keep it as pure as jade so our dreams can become a shared reality.”

The words engraved themself in the omega’s mind as he was perplexed by the content of the box. Within it was a hairpin, simple enough to be used under grander arrangements, but with a single, beautiful, jade flower. Jongdae ran his fingers through the jade, feeling the smooth cut of the stone, it was so delicate that he feared how easily it could be broken.

“Do you like it?” Minseok asked, throat dry with anticipation.

“I love it,” Jongdae looked at him before taking a step closer and leaving a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you, alpha…”

“You are welcome, my dear.”

They shared a few more minutes, before Jongdae needed to walk onto his family property, and into a conversation he didn’t want to have. As usually, Minseok left him in front of his house’s gates bowing respectfully to the family’s guards before leaving the omega to face his fate.

Feeling like a prisoner once again when the guards closed the heavy red gates behind him, Jongdae walked to meet his family, maids rushing to his side.

“Master, your father asked about your whereabouts a few minutes ago,” a maid informed him while she took the cape off his shoulders. Jongdae wanted to whine at the loss of warmth and Minseok’s scent.

“Thank you, I shall meet him now. Is he alone?”

“No, the master’s brother is with him.”

_Great._

The omega counted his breaths, gathering all his courage as he stepped into the dining area, not wanting to be set back after spending so much time arranging a way out. 

He greeted his family with a small bow, looking up to see his father as stern as ever, posture perfect as he sat at the head of the table, his beta brother to his right. The tension in the room was clear, but Jongdae decided not to focus on it to avoid losing his courage on the last night before the interview.

“Greetings father.”

“Jongdae, take a seat son,” his father told him without sparing him a glance. “You are late.”

His tone was cold, making a shiver run along Jongdae’s spine as he looked down at his lap. “I apologize, the medical examination took a bit longer than usual.”

“Is everything in order for the interview?” 

_Now is the time…. Say it Jongdae._

As Jongdae opened his mouth, his brother interrupted him. “You should be honoured to serve the Emperor in any way, it will bring honour to our family.”

“Apologizes once again, but I will not be able to serve the emperor,” Jongdae announced, his voice threatening to fail him as his father growled in the middle of his sentence.

“What foolishness are you saying boy?”

“T-The doctor…. He said our family isn’t prosperous enough for we have had no alpha’s sons in over three generations.”

Screams filled their house on that Fall’s night as the maids grew deaf to the cries of the young omega and the shattering of crystals in the room. _It was no one’s business,_ his father had thought them over the years - they knew it, defending him would bring them nothing but pain and a hungry family, and Jongdae wouldn’t hate them for looking after their own. He knew better than anyone how cruel of a master his father was. 

The more cuts and bruises were added to his golden skin, the more sure Jongdae was that he hated the man. How could he be to blame for his family’s history? Has he gained enough experience to fit the shoes of the family’s omega in his mother's absence?

Clearly, his father didn’t think so, or he would have protected him from the harem interview instead of beating him over something out of his control.

However, it didn’t matter. Soon enough, Minseok’s family would take him away. Being a noble of middle rank, his father was sure to say yes to the request of a growing military family. The match would unite the Kim families, and bring nobility to Minseok’s line and military influence to Jongdae’s father as he stood as governor of their city. And, above all else, it would place him in his mate’s arms for the rest of his life where they could build a home and family. One that would never be like his father’s home; it would be a place of love and kindness.

In the meantime, the omega was sure he could take any number of beatings if it brought him a step closer to his lover. 

That night, as he lay in his bed rolling across the black silk sheets, Jongdae laughed to himself despite the bruises on his belly. For in the next twenty-four hours, he would be free.

The next morning, he rose with the sun, pity accompanying the maids on their errands as his father had left clear how much he didn’t want to see the omega’s face on the next days.

He arranged himself in simple robes, hair tied in a simple ponytail as he had no wish to be seen as nobility on a day young omegas of noble blood should be presenting themself to the imperial couple. Even in the early morning, the streets were filled with guards carrying their mistresses and masters in carriages to protect their modesty as they were probably dressed in their best - and most provocative - robes in hopes of winning the emperor’s favour and the imperial omega’s blessing. 

Jongdae failed to get it. 

Why did the emperor need so many beauties just walking around his palace? Most of them wouldn’t even give him any offspring with how little time he spent with them. And rumour has it that the imperial omega had grown quite ill in the past months. Without an heir, the Emperor would be looking for a new omega to reign with him and give him an alpha son, not more concubines or consorts to fill his bed.

“The young master should be careful,” the oldest maid told him as he took her basket from her tired arms. “The master is a kind soul with an uncanny beauty, it would be better if he had stayed at home.”

“Don’t worry about me, I know better than to attract unwanted attention to myself.”

“This humble servant can only hope so…” 

As the maid put vegetables in the basket, Jongdae looked around them, eyes looking for any sign of his lover as the hairpin grew heavier in his pocket. The omega had hoped to find his lover in the market and maybe ask him to put the pin in his hair for the first time - honestly, he just wanted a reason to feel the alphas fingers in his hair and to maybe kiss him again, however, life wasn’t going his way, as there wasn’t a single sign of the alpha around the market nor any trace of his scent. 

“Looking for the young Kim’s master?”

“No…” he lied, red colouring his cheeks.

“It is lovely to see young mates still dancing around each other,” she nodded, smiling at the omega, “Almost makes me miss my youth.”

“Are you mated Lady Li?”

“No, child. My mate died in the war and I swore to myself I wouldn’t let anyone else complete me.”

Jongdae nodded, it was a reasonable feeling - an admirable one even. “I see. Are you happy?”

“The happiest I could be.”

“Even with no child of your own?”

She smiled, looking over her shoulder to the omega. “I got to raise your mother and, after her, I raised your brother for a few years before starting to raise you. I don’t feel childless, my child.”

“Either way, I’m sorry for you. No one should lose their mate.” 

Lady Li hummed, head tilting to the side as she looked down at her hands. “No they shouldn’t, but life isn’t kind, and sometimes one needs to adapt to fit the mould created for them by God for He doesn’t give us more than we can take on.”

The omega was surprised by such words, nodding along as a cold feeling filled his stomach. Those were heavy words of a reality he didn’t want to think much about. Instead, Jongdae kept his mind distracted by the errands they needed to run on that cold morning, trying to ignore how the sky slowly grew greyer and the streets emptied themself leaving behind only the noble omegas waiting to enter for their interviews and the maids that accompanied them. 

Now there was a reason for the omegas’ dislike of social events - alphas could be cruel to their families, but omegas had a tendency to prey on the weakest in social status, it gave them a twisted feeling of power that they didn’t have in their own lives. Hence the absence of Jongdae’s surprise when a loud shattering cut all the conversations and transactions in the market, curious eyes drifting to the source of the noise, only to find a noble omega looking down at a kneeling beta maid.

“Do you see what your incompetence has done?” The omega asked loud enough for all the market to hear. Lady Li wrapped her hand around Jongdae’s wrist, fingers pressing in his skin in a silent warning: _Be as deaf and blind as a servant._

“Forgive this servant, mistress,” the beta cried, upper body lying over his legs as he pressed his forehead in the ground.

Jongdae found it pitiful to watch. The beta had done almost nothing, spilling a few drops of water on a dress wasn’t a crime, and it would dry up before the omega had to face the imperial couple, and if not, she surely had brought with her a few other dresses or had enough money to just buy one from the thousand being displayed at the market - this was an unnecessary humiliation to feed her ego.

“How do you intend to compensate me?” 

The beta’s eyes grew larger and his hands closed into fists. “I-I can’t…” he whispered before dragging himself to grab the end of her dress. “Please forgive this poor servant that can barely feed his family.”

She laughed at his misery, feet kicking the beta’s hands away. “I shall talk with your master’s or mistress’ family then. They shall cover for your mistake and punish you in my place.”

Beaten and fired with no payment, she meant. A fate just as good as death for people who had mouths to feed. No one would hire a servant that had been let go in such a way. 

He knew he shouldn’t, he understood it was a mistake long before his feet moved and his wrist pulled free from Lady Li’s grip. But who would he be if he allowed a spoiled daughter of a middle-ranked family to ruin a servant's life? 

Not the person his mother wanted him to be, and even less the person Minseok loves.

“There is no need for such arrangements,” Jongdae stated, standing between the two. “I’m his master, second son of the governor Kim Jiang and Head Omega of the family.”

She hummed at him, slowly analysing his robes and appearance. “A bit too simple for a noble I would say.”

 _A bit too bitchy for a possible concubine, I would say,_ Jongdae bit his tongue, switching his poisonous thoughts for a smile. “I find it pointless to broadcast my family’s status and money. I beg you to not worry over your dress,” his smile grew, “I’m sure we can arrange for you dozens of dresses far more exquisite than the one your servant so carelessly ruined. If that is of your taste, of course, I would understand if you prefer more… traditional textiles.”

The omega’s face turned red when faced with his insinuations. Expecting to be slapped for running his mouth, Jongdae closed his eyes as she raised her hand. Except the hit never came. Instead, when he opened his eyes, Jongdae was met with a group of guards surrounding them and a very angry alpha grabbing the omega’s hand middle-air. 

An alpha who Jongdae had wished to avoid - the emperor. He took in their presence, and despite how well defined his profile was, the omega couldn’t see him as any more than handsome. Someone he would appreciate from afar, but couldn’t find attractive. Everything was too grim as if his expression was stuck in an eternal frown - it was nothing compared to Minseok’s beautiful pouty lips and fluffy cheeks that made him so adorable and _safe_.

“I shall not have my nation’s nobles raising their hands at each other over a fragile ego,” he declared letting go of her hand. Shaken by his presence, the omega fell at his feet.

“Forgive Your Imperial Highness, I was merely trying to discipline a servant…”

“No matter how beautiful a flower is, if her roots are rotten, she has no place in the Imperial Garden,” The alpha stepped back, leaving the omega’s reach before signing a servant to come closer. He took a flower pin made of crystal, carefully laying it in front of the omega at his feet. “The same rule is applied to my harem.”

Following her silence, the alpha faced Jongdae, who quickly looked down and bowed to the Imperial. “Greetings Your Imperial Highness, I humbly apologize for the commotion.”

“Tell me, why is a high-rank noble omega so humbly dressed for the harem’s interview?”

Jongdae tried to swallow the knot in his throat. “Forgive Your Imperial Highness, however, I’m not here for the interview. I was ruled unfit for the harem due to my family genealogy.”

“What a foolish reason to rule out such a magnificent omega.” Heavy fingers touched his chin, slowly raising Jongdae’s head as he withheld a growl “A natural beauty, a merciful heart, the rightness of a pure-blood noble,” The alpha leaned closer to his neck, scenting the omega’s natural smell, “and the smell of oleanders in spring. What a rare flower I can’t help but pick.”

“Your Imperial Highness, please…” Jongdae tried to plead but was cut off by a growl.

“Guards, guide him to the forbidden city. I’m afraid this flower will fade if I let it go.”

Before he couldn’t even say a word, Jongdae’s life changed. Sky turning forever grey as clouds filled his chest with an indescribable numbness. Was that what a broken heart felt like? His head couldn’t comprehend what was happening around him as his body was dragged through the streets, the omega within him trying his best to stay where his mate could get to him. _Surely Lady Li had sent someone to call him_ , to bring him to Jongdae so he could confirm his story and their engagement.

The hairpin in his pocket was his only hope. Proof that he was loved and spoken for - that his heart and omega had only one alpha. Therefore, the omega didn’t let go of it as they walked him through the massive stone walls of the forbidden city - not daring to look up from the ground as he didn’t trust his legs to hold him up. 

It didn’t matter when they took him into a bathhouse and stripped him of his robes. Coldwater running down his body as he refused to say a word to anyone, fists close over his chest, hiding the hairpin in a pose one could call of modesty. If he let go, they would take it away from him: a concubine shouldn’t have courting gifts from anyone except the Emperor. 

How that thought disgusted him. Having to accept anything from the man that took him just because he could. Jongdae vow on that day to never take anything from him, no matter the gift… It would always end up lost into flames or in the depths of a well or lake - whatever was closer. 

It didn’t matter to the omega if he himself ended up there too. Anything would be better than to live with the pain, the eternal feeling of having his omega tearing him apart from the inside to make him do something to bring back his alpha. His Minseok.

“Young Master, I’m begging you, please react…” one of his servants asked, laying a towel over his trembling shoulders.

“Let him be Yaozu,” the voice of Lady Li cut in as she walked to the omega and sat on the edge of the bathtub, “my loveliest child, what have they done to you?” She wondered, hand running through his wet locks.

He whined, leaning into the touch. “I know… But you must be strong. Your lover will still be fighting to get to you from the outside, so you must fight from inside the palace. Do you hear me?” She asked, holding his face. “Build a space for yourself in their hierarchy and make yourself strong enough to protect the both of you so you can be with him when he gets to you.”

Jongdae nodded, mind still too cloudy to understand the full meaning of her words. It didn’t matter to him anyway. She said Minseok would be fighting to get to him, that would be enough to keep his heart beating until the day they meet again.

 _Would that day ever come?,_ he wondered, shoulders falling against Lady Li’s body as his body was wrapped in the finest red silk by a servant and hair put up in a simple top knot. 

“Open your lips for me, dear.” 

Jongdae complied, lips opening enough to allow her brush to fill in his upper lip and draw a perfect vertical line in the centre of his lower lip in a reddish tone - not enough to draw attention in but enough for him to be presentable. The old lady knew better than to try to make the omega more visible when misery was clear on his face, lifeless eyes staring out of the window at the falling leaves outside as if nothing mattered anymore.

She sighed, fingers pressing the small hairpin into Jongdae’s knot in such a way it was easy for one to miss it. “Have faith, my child, God shall take your side in this fight.”

“Will he? Where was God at the market?”

“Sai Weng lost his horse…” she said kindly, resting her hands on the omega’s shoulders.

“And it became a blessing in disguise.”

“Perhaps the sun will shine brighter after this hill,” a knock on the door pulled her attention from the omega and before opening it she nodded at him. 

He sat a bit straighter, arranging the robes as she opened the door to allow in a small group of servants - one eunuch and two maids, all betas. One stood out as he walked in front of the others despite being the youngest of the males, Jongdae could tell he had a kind yet brave soul for the way he allowed the maids to hide behind his shoulders. _They must think I will lay my anger on them…._

“Forgive his humble eunuch the intrusion. My name is Byun Baekhyun, I’m one of the servants sent by His Imperial Highness to serve you and accompany you to your palace.”

“My palace?” Jongdae’s weak voice questioned.

“Yes, the master has arrived to the harem with the title of Imperial Concubine”

Lady Li looked at the omega, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I wasn’t made aware of my master’s title.”

“It was a decision made by Her Imperial Highness.” 

The empress had given him a title of fourth rank? 

“She is summoning me, isn’t she?” He asked the group, raising a hand when Baekhyun’s mouth opened, “If you don’t mind, I would like to hear another voice.”

“It is uncommon for an omega to enter the harem with such a high rank, a visitor would be recommended,” a girl with big eyes and dark hair said behind Baekhyun.

“What would your name be dear?”

“Lady Soo, master.”

“And you?” He asked, eyes locking on the other maid- she was tallest of the three of them and it amused Jongdae to see her still behind the eunuch’s back.

“Lady Park, master.”

“Very well, Lady Soo, Lady Park, and Eunuch Byun, if any of you wish to leave, you may,” Jongdae offered with a small smile. “I’m not ordering you to stay by my side if you already have masters or mistresses to whom you have sworn loyalty. But if you stay, I will expect you to be deaf and blind to whatever happens within our palace’s walls. Am I being reasonable?”

“Yes, Master,” they agreed, with a low bow.

“It will not be an easy life, so please think it through now for I don’t intend to win favour with the Emperor.”

“We are staying with you, master,” Lady Park stated, stepping from behind the eunuch. “If you allow me to add, the palace already talks about how… uncommon your arrival was. People are talking about your kind heart, so we would like to stay and serve you.”

“So be it,” Jongdae rose from his chair, “I shall be kind for you three, you have my word, but treason will be paid with blood for I need allies - not rats.”

The servants nodded and Jongdae smiled at them. “Please, show me the way to my chambers.”  
  


 **ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ  
**

Jongdae wasn’t a stranger to luxury. 

Being a noble from birth, the golden decorations and rich fabrics that filled his palace were but customary. It was the rich robes piled up on the centre table that surprised him as he stepped into what was meant to be his home for the rest of his life - at least if he managed to stay at the same rank.

“What is this?” Jongdae looked at his servants and Lady Soo stepped forwards.

“It seems to be a welcoming gift from the Imperial Omega, master.”

“The empress?” He raised an eyebrow, fingers testing the softness of the fabrics, “Let me guess, it would be wise to take it more like a summoning than a gift, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, master. A visit would be wise, but not right now. Maybe next week, or the other concubines may think you are aiming for her favour,” Baekhyun recommended.

“Any wild guesses as to why she would summon me when it hasn't even been an hour since I stepped into the harem?”

“It’s known that words travel fast within the Imperial Court. Rumours about an uncommon concubine with an uncommonly high rank are spreading like wildfire.”

Curiosity, he understood. Right now, he was the court curiosity, their _thing_ they wanted to put on a stage to pull apart just to see what made the omega so interesting. Why was he different? Why did he get a rank so high without going to the interview? 

The harem was proving itself to be a challenge to his soul, as the eyes on him didn’t disappear with the moons nor the suns. The omega made sure to never step outside of his chambers alone, knowing how the eyes were always hiding in the shadows around him. It was overwhelming to know he couldn’t even take a step wrong, any wrong movement easily capable of being his last one if poison tongues decided so. 

As if the rumours weren’t enough, Jongdae learned within the first week of lessons and living within the harem that those so-called ‘welcoming gifts’ were but a bigger target on his back - the youngest concubines hated him for they had lived and wished to serve the emperor just to have their rank stolen by an outsider while the oldest hated him for having the Imperial couple’s favour. And as their sessions with the Imperial Omega and Imperial Noble Consort became a routine, so did their ongoing hatred for him.

“ You should stay behind, child,” Lady Li whispered to him as they walked out of harem’s daily meeting, “Talk to the Imperial Omega…”

“For what? If I dare speak to her, the oldest will see me as a true threat.”

“If you do not, her Imperial Highness will see you as an ungrateful child.”

The words _Who’s life or death doesn’t concern her_ were left unsaid, but Jongdae felt their weight on his shoulders. 

He waited to be left behind before being once again announced to the Empress by his servants. Eyes on the ground, the omega walked upon being called in, sitting himself on his knees by her feet, where he sat just minutes ago.

“Took you long enough, Imperial Concubine.”

“Forgive your Imperial Highness. It may have been seen as ambitious to ask for a private talk before.”

The empress turned her head lightly to the right. “Wise. Did you appreciate the fabrics?”

“Yes, I’m very thankful for your gift, your Imperial Highness.” Jongdae licked his lips, choosing his next words carefully as the lay is upper body against the cold marbled floor, “However, I struck for a humble life, such extraordinary gifts make me feel uneasy and in debt. Please, I beg you to present another concubine with such blessing for they would appreciate them much more than I ever will.”

There was a tense moment of silence, Jongdae’s eyes closing as he was sure she would kill him for being so careless with his words. Would he ever mind death? Probably not, but he had to live to see Minseok once again. So the omega quietly prayed as he waited for any reaction or sound from the empress.

“I see why the Emperor took a liking for you,” she told him, breaking the silence with a laughter. “Rise, I’m not planning to test my husband's patience or love for me, for I know he doesn’t have it.”

Jongdae looked at her surprised, forgetting himself for a moment. “Surprise? You are but a child in this harem.” She shook her head, slowly closing the space between them just to lift his chin with her fan, “Take it as a gift what I will tell you. Forget that mate, people whisper about, be what the Emperor wishes you to be and one day I shall greet you as my equal and enemy - A kind soul only allows you to breath for so long between these walls for the moon doesn’t stop for anyone. ”

How many times he had heard those words from his servants, begging him to just let go of his hopeless quest for love and strike for power as the Gods were telling him to do. They didn’t understand the numbness in his heart nor the white noise in his mind - if he was moving and living, it was only because they stopped him from feeling and thinking about his situation. However, his body was still his own even with an empty heart and mind. The omega refused to let the emperor take from him more than he already had taken.

So he silently watched the empress leave as his fists closed around his robes, refusing to reply to her words as their true meaning as haunting his mind.

“Are you okay child?” Lady Li asked as his servants stepped into the empty room. He stuck out his hand, taking the maids’ hands to rise to his feet. “Did you offend her?”

“No. I wish to return to my chambers now.”

Heavy steps could be heard through the harem garden as the omega escaped to his palace, a silent question echoing through his mind that he needed to have answered. _The moon doesn’t stop_ … Could it be? 

The omega waited as Baekhyun closed the doors of their chambers, eyes locked on the ground.

“When was the full moon?” Silence. “I asked, when was the full moon?” 

The eunuch hesitated, tightly pressing his lips before letting out the air he was holding in. “ The cycle restarted three nights ago… The emperor will be picking concubines for now on.”

Jongdae was careless. He should have known better than to overlook a detail.

“How many chances do I have to not be picked?”

“The emperor only has ten concubines and one Imperial Concubine… I’m sorry, master.”

“Could they not be in heat? That would ask for his presence for at least three to seven nights.”

“So are already bearing, others are far from their heat.”

The omega bit his bottom lip, eyes focusing on Baekhyun. “Can we cause one?”

“Young master!” Lady Li turned to him with wise eyes. “You should not play that low, some of those omegas are also in your position…”

“So what? We all know he will pick me at the first given chance! Should I protect myself?” He pleaded with her, “I do not wish to bear his children nor I wish to have his scent or mark on me!”

“Then stand your ground child, but don’t sell your soul to the temptation of evil.”

“Evil?” he could almost taste that word in his mouth, so acid and yet sweet.

“I will not stand and watch while you fall into darkness child. Be superior to their little schemes and think about the person the young Kim loved - be that person.”

 _How?,_ the omega wondered to himself. How could he be the same person while he had to sit and wait for luck to be on his side without having nothing to hold on to because it truly felt hopeless to wait for Minseok to magically appear. The alpha probably didn’t even know where he was, his father would never tell him and even if the words got around, he couldn’t do anything. So what if he did need to sell his soul to escape this painful destiny? 

It should be wrong. Wrong as taking someone from his own life. He was just protecting himself - but Lady Li wouldn’t understand and maybe he should do things in the right way, try reason before the need of force. 

Unfortunately, as the night rose, his fate was once again decided for him. It didn’t surprise the omega when at dusk a group of maids came into his room asking him to follow them into the bathhouse to be prepared for the night. He was bathed in rose water, exotic oleos and served wine and fruit - everything to make it ‘easier’ on the omega; everything to make him _want_ the emperor and be wanted for him. But while his naked body was being wrapped in silk sheets to be carried to the emperor, all he felt was disgust and hatred for the alpha. 

Yes, he was lucky to be chosen by a young alpha -lying with someone as old as his dad would be traumatizing - and yet Jongdae didn’t feel lucky to have his body laid on a stranger’s bed with said stranger looking at him as if he is the best meat in the market.

Jongdae didn’t try hiding the fire in his fire nor the frown in his face but it took a moment for the Emperor to notice it as he, impatiently, tried to pull the sheets from his concubine. 

“Why the frown little flower?” the alpha asked, hands heavy on Jongdae’s waist. “Did you not wish for me to have you?”

“Your Imperial Highness speaks as if I hadn't made it clear on our first meeting,” Jongdae’s frown deepened as he pushed the alpha’s hands from his body.

“You are going to deny me? Your Emperor and Alpha?”

“Forgive me, Your Imperial Highness is my emperor but not my alpha. Kill me, punishment me if you wish… Nothing even stops Your Imperial Highness from taking me, but I don't wish for it to happen.”

The emperor tilled his head, leaning in on his left hand. “You really are a curious little thing, but be it your way,” Jongdae frowned, his eyebrows confused by his statement. “Believe it or not, I prefer when the omega wants me back and with time I believe I can change your mind.”

The omega stuck his head, biting into his lips. “Not even an alpha as powerful as your highness can move my owned heart.”

“It takes more than one cold day for the river to freeze three feet deep,” he said, amused by the omega’s loyalty. “I can only hope to make you just as faithful to me one day when you finally give up.”

Finger’s ran over Jongdae’s brown locks as he pulled away from the other’s touch, careful not to reveal any skin in the movement. It made his stomach sick to see how determined the man was in taking him - Why? Why the need when he had so many others at his feet already and a few more to arrive in a couple of years? 

Jongdae sat on the bed, sheets tightly wrapped around his chest, and looked the Emperor in the eyes, fear of death or punishment long-forgotten into the night as he searched for any sign of humanity within the man’s eyes.

“Why break apart mated couples? I don’t understand… Every year, the most beautiful and graceful omegas in the kingdom are presented to you. Thousands are sent away to leave a few chosen ones and yet,” Jongdae calmly stated even if he felt like his words were falling into empty ears as the alpha was too amused with the way the omega’s lips downturned but still kept those adorable curls in the corners. “You decided to take those that do not wish for this life. Why? I just ask you that...”

“Little omega, my harem is my garden,” he explained, gifting the omega with a lopsided grin. “You are all my flowers, which one is more exotic than the other. When I detect a new fragrance, something I never had smelled before, I just have to have it.” 

Saying those words, the alpha leaned into the omega’s neck, nose pressing against the curve of his neck to inhale his scent as Jongdae stood quiet, jaw clenched. “So we are a collection to you…”

“More like my personal breathing garden.”

“You disgust me…”

“Careful, I’m still your emperor and alpha. I could have your tongue for that dear.”

The omega decided it wasn’t worth his words. Nothing would change over a few tries stated in the middle of the night, not while the land where he stood was ‘owned’ by that sample of an alpha and emperor. If he had to be honest, while the moon was high and the emperor deep into his sleep, Jongdae wondered how it would feel to have his hand around his neck - pressing it enough to wake up, to look into his disoriented eyes as he understood what was happening. The omega would take his time, abuse his scent to hide the alpha’s, test if his scent could have the same poisonous effect as it’s flower.

Would it please his inner omega to feel in his hand as his heart stops beating? To steal from the alpha the right over his life and death just like he had done with Jongdae?

Yes, those hopeful scenarios filled his mind while he watched the morning sun filling the skies with the warmest light to chase those dark thoughts away.

However, not even a thousand suns could keep fighting against the growing demons around him as his days in the harem only became darker. 

The concubines and consorts already disliked him since he arrived, but as the rumours about him denying the emperor grew, they decided to make it clearer - from tripping him around the garden to pulling his hairpins while he wasn’t looking, they did everything except hitting him. They knew better than to raise their hands, some were ranked below him and the others knew how to play their games, no reason for a scandal when he couldn’t win the emperor favour without opening his legs to bear heirs. 

That was until the day he came back from his daily walk around the garden just to be greeted by a group of eunuch, dedicatedly, working to plant a new tree on his private garden. As if it wasn’t enough to confuse him, there were already a few consorts around, looking over his shoulder and whispering about said mysterious tree.

“Greeting, Imperial Concubine,” one of them greeted him with a bow.

“Would you explain to me the meaning of this?”

“The tree is a gift from His Imperial Highness. One of the men within his court bought it from his travels to the south, His Imperial Highness recognized your scent and decided to gift it to you as a reminder of how he views you as his most exotic flower.”

Jongdae nodded, discreetly biting his tongue. He stepped closer to the tree, fingers carefully taking within his fingers a single pink blossom.

How curious it was to him to feel and see that flower for the first time after years of warning about it. This father, being a merchant himself, had told him about this curious flower, not out of love as one would think, but out of pure hatred for his presentation and scent.

_“I know that scent. Long ago, I took your mother with me on one of my trips south - it was a harsh winter, leaving her wasn’t an option when she was already at the end of her pregnancy,” his father shook his head, lips pressing together with the memories. “She fell in love with that flower, Oleander. Said it was the prettiest thing she ever saw and was addicted to their scent to the point of burning their leaves, branches and blossoms to sleep better when I wasn’t with her. What the natives never told us was how they called them the toxic beauty…”_

_I wonder how many this single flower could kill in a tea…._

Biting his bottom lip, the omega tried to hide his amusement while adorning his hair with the flower. 

“They are lovely. I shall show my humble gratitude for the enchanting gift to His Imperial Highness next time we meet. You may leave if you are done.”

“Gratitude?” Lady Li asked him in a whisper as they walked into his chambers, “What is on your mind?”

“I wonder if he knows how poisonous this little flower is… If any of them knows,” Jongdae shared, raising his hand to ask the maids to get closer. “Tell me, have any of you two ever heard about this flower?”

They stuck their heads, letting out a shot ‘No, Master’.

“Very well. I’m warning you, don’t ever touch those flowers,” the omega pulled the blossom he had taken from the tree, showing to the betas the milky sap still emerging from the broken pedicel. “Only this much can give you a skin irritation, so be careful and keep animals away from my garden.” Once again they nodded to him and he smiled bowing his head to let them know they could leave.

“This is a dangerous game child…”

“What exactly? I’m not doing anything.”

“If they find out about that tree-” Jongdae cut her. “I will cry and ask how could my emperor gift me such a dangerous tree and he will blame the man that brought it to him.”

The oldest omega didn’t say anything but Jongdae could see it in her eyes. The disappointment and fear - fear for him, for the choices he was yet to make. They both knew how tempting it was to fall into the games and cruelness of the court especially with the perfect weapon on his side. 

“Just tell me, child, are you still waiting?”

“Always,” he answered in a beat.

“So don’t lose your heart in unnecessary battles.”

On another day, probably a few weeks back, Jongdae would have nodded and agreed with her, but, as the wind grew as cold as the looks he received from the members of the harem, he knew it they were far from playing nice if they wanted to survive to see another spring day. Minseok would want him to live above anything else, so maybe the way for that had to be a bit different from what he grew to believe in.

“Please leave me for the rest of the day,” Jongdae asked, turning his back to her.

“As you wish, young master.”

He waited to hear the door closing before falling into bed.

Why had things to be so complicated? He missed the simple days when honesty and kindness could resolve any problem, but within the forbidden city he was starting to understand how a ticker skin and a colder heart would be preferred. But was it worth it? 

Losing himself in a pit of vipers just to survive to meet a lover he doesn’t know if he will ever be able to see again, it was an expensive prize. Truthfully, once he took that step nothing would be the same nor would it come back to what once was - darkness had this siren song, the omega could hear it in this head, calling him and pulling him in just to make them one. Once he felt, breathed, and tasted it, it was over. 

The Jongdae that was loved would die for something… different to be born. 

_But it doesn’t matter,_ the omega concluded - he would never be able to break Lady Li’s trust, so, for now, he needed to walk the tightrope. If not for him and Minseok, at least for the woman who raised him.  
  


**ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ  
  
**

The moon was already high when they noticed something was wrong. 

It was a feeling, something they couldn’t shake out of their minds as silence kept unbroken. 

Baekhyun was the first to notice the worry in their master’s eyes when Lady Li didn’t show up to serve him his dinner. Faced with that, the beta proved to be a loyal and reliable friend to his master, being quick and discreet to order the maids to go search for her around the harem. A lady of her age couldn’t be that far and given her status as a maid for a concubine, she had to be within the harem’s walls.

The omega only got up from his seat when they came back, large steps closing the distance between him and his maids, too worried to notice their wide-eyes and pale tone.

Jongdae grabbed their wrists. “Did you find her?”

“M-master…” Lady Soo tried looking over to Lady Park, words escaping her mind as she tried to find a way to express what they had found.

“Yes, we found her,” Lady Park declared, freeing her wrist to grab her master’s hand, “but master-”

“Take me to her!” He ordered, eyes shifting from one to another as he waited.

“Master…”

“Is she mad? That is it, isn’t it? She must be angry about how I reacted… I will apologize to her, just take me there.”

Lady Park opened her mouth, lips moving but no sound left them. “We will take you…” Lady Soo agreed, ignoring the disbelief in her friend’s face.

Not in a million lives would the omega guess how that night would end. 

He never thought he would be taken to the harem’s lake so late at night, nor would he expect to find the body of the woman that raised him floating in the still waters as if it was one of the many lotus leaves. Truthfully, there were no words to describe the feeling, the numbness, the white noise and the song. Oh how loud she got. Filling his mind with screams of rage that he couldn’t let out and thoughts one wouldn’t have.

It was because of him, wasn't it? An act telling him to stay on his spot, away from the emperor and his favour. It had to be - _nothing on the harem is a coincidence_ , the omega thought to himself while he walked into the lake to pull her body from the water and into his chest.

 _They will pay for it, all of them. Innocent or not, they will all regret the day I step through those doors,_ Jongdae vowed to himself with the moon and stars as his witnesses while the guards started gathering around him, screams and the sound of heavy armours filling the silence of the night.

There was nothing for them to do. The damage was done and a rope was cut with a vow.

_I will rule them all one day, to take back what was mine and what they own me._   
  


**ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ**


	2. Chapter 2

“General Zhang and Kim announced their retirement,” Baekhyun announced, voice raising as the maid’s cries echoed through the palace walls.

“About time,” Jongdae commented. “I betted with Consort Fang, two years ago, that they wouldn’t last another three years at court. Next?”

“First Class Omega Attendant Liao received the title of Consort after announcing a pregnancy.”

Jongdae arched an eyebrow, eyes never leaving the Go board. “Any clue to the genders?”

“Words between eunuchs and doctors is that it’s expected to be a beta male.” His master hummed, tilting his head to the side as his delicate fingers pressed against his temples.

First Attendant Liao was a rather young little thing for whom Jongdae had quite a liking.  _ How bothersome _ , he thought. Maybes weren’t enough for him to lay back - if it could be an alpha male then that baby had to go… and maybe his bearer if he was that fertile. 

“I will leave a belly band ready for you to send him tomorrow morning - say it was from Yixing’s pregnancy or whatever is necessary to say to get them to wear it daily.”

“Master…” Baekhyun licked his lips, choosing his words carefully, “It may not be an alpha…”

“Or it may be one,” Jongdae cold voice cut him, eyes raising to look at his most trusted server. “Tell me, Byun, what would happen if another alpha male was born within the harem?”

“Another heir would be born… A spare to be clear.”

“Exactly, and what would that mean for my child?”

Baekhyun hesitated before sighing. “He would become a target…” 

“Do as I order you, and you,” Jongdae turned to the patio, looking over the guards and the kneeling maid that couldn’t hold in her tears as she was being punished. “Tell her to be quieter, if the First Alpha Prince is awakened by her cries I will have her head instead of her blood.”

They nodded and Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but look away as they gagged the poor woman before continuing her whippings. “What did she do?”

“She worked for the emperor, tried to switch my hairpin and chipped when I caught her. I’m only allowing her to leave the forbidden city because explaining myself to the emperor would be too boring,” the omega sighed, directing his attention once again to his board. “Any other news for today?”

“New guards will be arriving to present themselves to you. The Emperor expected you to pick one to serve as the First Alpha Prince’s guard.”

“Amusing how he didn’t give that right to his lovely wife.”

“He isn’t that stupid.”

“Could have me fooled… How is Her Imperial Pain in the Butt?”

“Still very much with child.”

“How unfortunate...”

“Jongdae…” Baekhyun warned him, side-eyeing the guards.

“Go get the guards trying for the position, I’m going to wake my baby.”

Jongdae got up, giving up on the impossible game he was facing. One day he may be able to win against himself but so far it was always a tiring activity just to fill in the absurd amount of time he had on his hands. 

Within the years - five to be exact - his responsibilities grew as he rose through the rankings, standing now just below the Empress as Imperial Noble Omega. However, with the concubines and consorts number’s dropping and the birth of his dear child, his responsibilities were raising what would be the heir of the Chinese Empire. A duty he had stolen from the empress after crying his heart out to the Emperor about how he feared for his baby boy and how the only safe place for him would be under his daddy’s wings.

Obviously, there were things the Emperor didn’t need to know; Like how he had faked his whole pregnancy by sheltering and hiding a concubine that had arrived already pregnant to the harem. Oh how marvellous it was when she told him about the baby’s father - The Emperor’s brother. The agreement was rather simple: her life for her baby, but Jongdae never expected her to agree so easily to it. But it didn’t matter, she wouldn’t have a chance to get back on her word - Her life was never to be spared anyway. 

Looking over his sleeping - four years old - son, Jongdae knew he had played his cards right. That precious boy needed someone to protect him and his secret, someone that loved him enough to give him all the power to protect himself one day when the truth came out.

Jongdae was that person.

Fingers pulled the boy’s bangs from his forehead, allowing the omega to kiss his son’s temple. “Wake up, darling,” he whispered.

“Daddy…” The boy whined, little hands pulling the sheets to cover his face.

“Come on, it's time to wake up. Daddy needed you to meet some people…”

Yixing pulled the sheets down just enough for Jongdae to see his curious eyes.” Who?”

“Some guards. We need to pick one to be always with you… I would prefer to see them in action.”

“Lake?” the boy tried to rub his sleep away, knowing exactly what his daddy wanted from him.

“Yes, darling."

Yixing smiled full of mischief that filled Jongdae's chest with a feeling of pride. His baby was growing to be a rather devilish little thing, finding amusement in falling into the role given to him by the court. 

They had always found the prince to be a bit slow and too innocent. Too dreamy and light-headed to be able to fulfil his role as he should. Instead of proving them wrong, Jongdae chose to allow his baby boy to be a child, teaching him that sometimes playing to the other's expectations could be the best thing to do, for that way they would see it coming when they pulled their leg. Little did they know about the prince's skills, their long sessions of Go and chess and the early lessons of Hapkido the little boy had scheduled with Baekhyun in the security of Jongdae's private garden. 

Give them a little scare to make them prove themselves was nothing for his baby.  
  


**ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ  
  
**

Once more, Minseok took a deep breath, left-hand tightening around his sword’s handle as he tried to hide his shaking hands from the alphas around him.

He had gotten so far - losing this chance could mean losing his only chance to see Jongdae again. That if the omega even wanted to see him again after so long… However, Minseok needed answers to all his mind’s questions: Was Jongdae happy and well-taken care of? Had he fallen for the Emperor or had he missed Minseok as much as the alpha missed him? Was he even alive?

In five years, little was known about Jongdae’s situation within the harem. Word was that he was one of the favourites but after so many cases of concubines and consorts dying of mysterious causes, the walls of the harem were closed even of those that work in the forbidden city. Serving the young prince would be his only ticket to get to his mate if he even wanted to see or at least hear something about him again. 

Failing wasn’t an option. 

“Relax, Kim,” an older guard told him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. “I heard the prince is a…  _ sensitive soul. _ ”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “He is a child, being innocent and sensible is expected.”

“Not from the heir,” another guard added. “His father should be allowing the teachers to toughen him up!”

“Exactly, they are raising a king to be, not a flower.”

Minseok ignored them, eyes closing as he tried to focus on the familiar lingering scent that was around him. 

_Oleander…_ _How close are you, my dear?_ , he silently wondered while his body turned to the garden’s direction, tempted to follow the flowering scent back to his lover. But he had to wait, to be rational and do things in the right way, for years in the harem with him - even if he couldn’t touch him - would be better than a few seconds. 

Yes, he needed to do things in the right way if he wished to hold his lover again. His empty chest was tired of all the pain, the nightmares, the long lonely hours of insanity in which his animal instinct took over, leading him to wander the streets looking for a face he knew he could never see again. 

“Help!” A panicked - very familiar - voice screamed, cutting straight through Minseok’s thoughts - legs reacting before he could even comprehend from which direction the screen came. 

It was pure instinct taken over as he ran after that voice, the sweet scent making his head spin as each step brought him closer to the source.  _ Jongdae, _ the name echoed through his mind when he saw a mess of silk robes laying next to the artificial lake of the harem. It could only be him even if his face was pressed against his arms.

“Help! My son-” The omega froze between his cries, head tiling a little before turning it quickly to his direction. “Minseok?” he whispered, eyes locking on his.

“Jongdae…” 

Truly, Minseok couldn’t believe his eyes, not trusting the image in front of him. His lover had gotten thinner, face sharper than he had ever seen before and eyes darker as if something within him had become colder. However, Jongdae’s eyes turned back to the lake as fast as they had turned to Minseok, eyes filling again with tears.

Minseok followed his eyes, noticing the small boy giving his best to stay above water -  _ could it be?  _ No, he didn’t have time to think about it and its implications. It was a drowning child and that was all he needed to know as he jumped into the lake to secure the little boy in his arms, slowly pulling him to safety before allowing his mind to start wandering again.

_ Could he be the First Prince? _ , Minseok questioned as he watched the boy cuddle in Jongdae’s arms. 

He took his time admiring the boy’s appearance, eyes looking for anything that could tell him how that boy was related to his mate. They shared a sharp face, almost fox-like, but instead of a rounder nose like Jongdae, his was pointy; His eyes were also distinct, he noticed when the boy looked at him with a smile, too soft in contrast with Jongdae’s sharp almond eyes. 

“Thank you for rescuing him…” Jongdae said, lifting himself from the ground. There was something in his expression, a mischief as if he was telling Minseok to play along for a little bit. “Even if little Yixing knows how to swim.”

“Was it all a test?” he wondered, arching an eyebrow. Not too long ago, Jongdae couldn’t cry like that on command.

“Yes. One, that I’m happy to say, you passed with excellence,” Jongdae announced, his smile not reaching his eyes. “Welcome to my palace, your life is my son’s from now on.”

_ So be it.  _

Serving his mate’s child, watching over him while standing so close to Jongdae - the closest he had been in years; If that was his only way to stop the emptiness in his chest from taking over his mind, so be it. Minseok would take all Jongdae offered if it meant another moment hearing his beating heart or feeling the warmth of his living body.   
  


**ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ  
  
**

Maybe that was how he found himself alone with Jongdae within four walls. Judging by the decoration and scattered toys, it was probably the omega’s chambers. At least, it was clear that his lover had been living in luxury, being wrapped around the finest robes and blessed with all the riches money could ever buy and some that money couldn’t.

Who would guess Jongdae would have a son? 

It was official, wasn’t it?

_ I am too late, _ Minseok noticed and watched Jongdae leaning into a desk, back turned to him while silence filled the room. He never imagined their reencounter like that, to be truthful he never thought he had a chance to see Jongdae again, but now that opportunity came to him… Minseok wondered if he wanted that at all, heart feeling as if he was looking at a stranger even if his body and mind was aching to touch him and kiss him once again.

Surely, five years felt like much longer than it ever had felt.

“Why did you come? Why now?” Jongdae questioned, voice low as he kept his back to Minseok. 

Closing his eyes, Minseok pressed a hand on his chest. “I made a promise…”

“I hate you,” Jongdae growled, clenching his jaw as he looked over his shoulder at Minseok. ”How dare you come in here and ruin my plans?!”

“Jong-”

“No,” he stopped him, storming toward him, “You don’t get a say in this. Where were you,  _ alpha,  _ when they were dragging me away?” Minseok bit his lip and glanced away, feeling the poison on his words but there wasn’t an excuse he could give. He should have tried harder on that day to stop them - it was his fail. “What do you expect now? Do you want me to run away with you in the middle of the night, like some lovesick, hopeless, little omega? I have a son to protect in this vipers’ nest, you are  _ not _ a priority...”

“I know, and I understand…”

Jongdae laughed, cold eyes making Minseok hunched into himself. “You do? Tell me, in the past five years how many times have you knelt to someone? How many have you killed to stay breathing for another day?” 

Wide eyes turned to Jongdae, mouth moving but no sound left Minseok’s lips as Jongdae’s glance turned from his expression to the ground in a clear order -  _ kneel _ . 

Minseok fell into his knees, head low in shame. Not for kneeling at his lover's feet, but because Jongdae was right - he had failed him when the omega needed him most. Yes, he tried but maybe it wasn’t enough, there were things he didn’t try and he was careless when forming his plan. Of course, Jongdae would have children of his own, it wasn’t like he could deny the Emperor and he probably wouldn’t be standing if he had failed to birth any heirs in the long time he had spent at the palace. Infertility wasn’t a forgiven fault in the forbidden city.

“Forgive me…” Minseok pleaded, daring to look up at Jongdae’s cold eyes, “I know I took too long, but I’m here now if you will have me.”

“What use does an Alpha like you have to me?” 

“Not an Alpha,” He shook his head, “Just Minseok, your Minseok… your love.”

“You are but another liar,” Jongdae accused him, stepping back while Minseok tried to get a hold of his robes to stop him. 

“Please… Please don’t leave…”

“Again, what do I win in staying?”

Minseok tilted his head, eyes looking into Jongdae’s as he spoke. “My blood and tears, every breath my lungs take… my body and my soul if that is what you wish of me. But please, don’t leave me, I can’t… I can’t go back to not seeing you after having so close again.”

Jongdae watched him in silence, face unreadable as he traced Minseok’s neck with his sharp nails. “You are wrong, your body and blood is Yixing’s. If my child bleeds, you bleed. If he cries, I will make you cry. You will be his shield,” his fingers ran down his chest, nails piercing over his heart. “And my heart and soul.”

Minseok nodded, ignoring the voice in his mind that told him he was making a deal with the devil. It wasn’t the devil, even if Jongdae was marking his skin with his nails, it was still his mate. His sweet Jongdae.

His soul and body were a small price to pay to be allowed in his life one more time.

Jongdae leaned over his body as he tiled Minseok’s chin up, lips closing the distance between them in a desperate kiss. There wasn’t any softness in his movements as he pressed harder against Minseok’s lips, commanding them to move at his rhythm as if he was trying to show him who owned him. He didn’t dare to fight back for control. He didn’t want it nor did he need it. 

So instead, Minseok allowed Jongdae to do as he pleased, softly whining when he needed to break the kiss, but never taking the control from him. Jongdae pulled away at his whine, looking down at his lover and his wet, abused lips with a glimpse of something in his eyes. Something one would dare to call fondness, but Minseok could only guess until a cold hand pressed against his cheek caressing it as if it was made of porcelain. 

Minseok pressed back against it, eyes locked on Jongdae’s. “I missed you, my heart.”

“I missed you too…” He replied, heart filling with warmth from such words from his lover. 

Jongdae didn’t reply, warm eyes turning back into a freezing cold glare as he pulled away from Minseok.

“Strip,” Jongdae ordered as he lit up some incense before making his way to his bed while Minseok stood looking at him confused. The omega tilted his head, unamused. “Do I need to explain it slowly to you? Strip for me.”

“But Jongdae… the servants and the prince…”

“Don’t worry your pretty head. My servants know they will lose their tongue if they even think about betraying me, and my most loyal servant already took my baby for a walk. Now if you may, or I may just go knock at the Emperor’s door.” Minseok growled at the implication, not enjoying the way Jongdae kept smirking at him. “Getting possessive over what isn’t your?” 

“Shut up…” Minseok asked, opening his tunic to expose his toned chest.

Jongdae could have purred just from watching his lover taking off his robes, he wondered when Minseok got so fit. The last time he remembered seeing his body was a long ago, when they had gone swimming in a hidden river next to their city. Back then he had still had his baby cheeks and not much muscle to show off.  _ How time had passed… _

“Liking what you see?”

“Not sure,” Jongdae said, eyes running over his body, “Need to look at it closer.”

Minseok walked to him, laughing when Jongdae pulled him to the bed by his shoulders and switched their position to stay above him. “Greedy aren’t we?”

“I like them..” he murmured, hands following the lines of his abs. “All eight of them.” 

Minseok had to laugh as Jongdae kissed him once again, pressing his body against his as Minseok held him closer, finding contentment in the way their bodies perfectly fit each other. But his contentment could only go so far as Jongdae rocked his hips against his, making him bite back a moan, hands finding Jongdae’s hips to press him harder against him.

Jongdae slapped them away taking the opportunity to pull back and take off his robe, presenting himself in only his undergarments to Minseok’s eyes. “No touching love, you are not in control here. Just lay back and take what you are given...”

He leaned back him, nails scratching Minseok’s torso as he slid them down to his undergarment, pulling it from his body allowing his cock to stand proudly against his abs. Oh, what a nice view it was to watch his lover below him all hot and bothered and yet far from attempting to take over because he wanted him to the point that playing along was better than risking everything on a whim.

“A little desperate, aren’t we?” Jongdae mocked, licking his lips as he leaned his head closer to Minseok’s cock.

“Can you judge me?“ Minseok’s words turned into a cry as Jongdae lazily licked along his length, savouring his saltiness on his tongue.

“No…” 

He understood the feeling. In the past years, he had to have sex - it was his goal to rise through the ranks, and the Emperor only waited so long before taking what he wanted. But it never was something Jongdae wanted, it was just the job. With Minseok it was more than want, it just was… like a river travelling downwards to get to the sea. Even in this crazy life of his, where he wasn’t sure he could feel anything more in his chest, his destination was still Minseok.

So for the time being, Jongdae allowed himself to forget everything from the abuse to the blood he had on his hands for it didn’t matter as he prepared himself to take Minseok, slick already wetting his undergarment as he finally took it off to play with himself. Nothing really mattered except Minseok - his lips, his touches, his sounds… Everything was about having him, marking him in every possible way, owning him in mind and body, so no one would dare even try to take him away again for this time Jongdae would fight to keep what life brought back to him.

For a while, reality stopped for them. Sweat and saliva mixing as Jongdae moved his hips above Minseok, finger digging into his neck and shoulder every time Minseok pulled his hips down harder, setting a frantic rhythm that neither could keep up with as their pleasure built up. It wasn’t pretty nor romantic. They were hungry for each other in the most primitive way; their animalistic sides had waited a long time to meet again. It didn’t matter if they were being imprudent, Jongdae trusted Minseok enough to know the alpha wouldn’t try to mark him, and even if Minseok didn’t know all his secrets, Jongdae was confident enough to allow Minseok to knot him when both reach their high, knowing no consequences could come to them. 

His inner omega could only purr as Jongdae lay down in Minseok’s arms. Happy and in peace as he sensed their scents mix for the first time in so long. But every rose had its thorns, and so it didn’t take Minseok much to come down from high and into reality.

“What did we do?” He asked, voice filled with fear as he pushed the omega by the shoulders to make it look at him.

“We fucked, to be very direct about it.”

“Jongdae, they will smell me on you… shit, I even knotted you…”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh of impatience. “They won’t smell a thing, everything I own is covered by the scent of oleander, even my perfume is its scent so they can not smell my emotions. Trust me when I tell you that they wouldn’t sense you even if their noses were glued to the door,” he explained, slapping Minseok’s hand away to lay once again in his chest. 

“But… I knotted you, aren’t you afraid of conceiving? '' Minseok didn’t expect this question to make the omega laugh. Loud waves of laughter made Minseok wonder if the omega could already be with child.

“Oh my heart, you couldn’t get me pregnant even if we spent another five years just fucking, but your concern is amusing.”

Minseok arched a brow before asking, “Why?”

Again, Jongdae laughed, eyes filling with the same coldness he saw before. “Not long before coming to the harem, I got an experimental doctor to make me infertile. Did you think I would ever give children to that man? It is enough to have his hands on me,” his nose wrinkled at the thought as he closed his eyes ready to take a nap, but Minseok needed more.

“What do you mean? You have Yixing.”

“He is mine cause I saved him from dying as a whore’s son. I poisoned his mother daily just to make him familiar with my scent and immune to the flower’s poison… The stupid little thing  _ really _ thought I would let her live with all that information,” he laughed, lazily bitting onto Minseok’s neck.

“What have they done to you?”

“Oh, I’m barely starting, my lovely pawn.”

With those words, Minseok understood that the person he had between his arms wasn’t the Jongdae he had loved once. It was his mate, but something within him was long gone leaving a twisted version that Minseok could only ever dream of seeing in his nightmares standing in front of him. 

What was in his mind, Minseok could never guess, but as he looked down at Jongdae’s peaceful expression, there was one thing he was sure of: it was too late to run for the awakening beast already had his heart in a tight grip.

Time came to prove to him just that, for as the days passed by, Minseok started to build his routine within the harem. Watching over the prince wasn’t as much of a job as one could think and, most of the time, it allowed him to watch Jongdae from a far, noticing how everyone bowed down to him, fearing him from the moment he stepped into view - all except the little boy that happily ran into his arms at every opportunity. 

He had heard things. Warning one may call them. About what not to do in his presence.

_ Don’t breathe loudly. Don’t talk. Don’t touch him. Don’t look at him. Don’t pull the prince. Don’t raise your voice. Don’t exist if you can’t. And never touch his hairpin. _

So many rules and yet, none of them applied to him. 

Minseok had to learn by himself which rules applied to him and watch when someone slipped and made a mistake. Watch them cry and bleed out in the middle of the patio without doing anything because he couldn’t - he had tried to stop him once, only to be punished himself with a slap from his lover. 

_ Rule number 1: Don't put yourself in his way. _

Instead, Minseok learned that when the screams started the best thing he could do was take Yixing’s hand and just go for a walk around the gardens. The boy was an alpha and soon violence would be part of his routine as a possible future ruler, but there was no need for him to see more of it at such a young age. Which led Minseok to spend rather a lot of time alone with the boy while Jongdae did what he liked to call his ‘feeding on human tears’. Those moments alone lead him to grow quite fond of the little prince.

“Don’t run too far, little prince,” Minseok warned, watching as the prince ran along the trees, crushing their fallen leaves beneath his feet.

“Look, Minseok, look!” He called pointing at all the leaves around them. “They are so pretty!”

“Yes they are, do you want to take one back to your father?”

“He was in a bad mood when we left...” Yixing looked down, feet lightly kicking the leaves at his feet. “Do you think it would help to make him smile more?”

“Yes, I’m sure it will… do you like it when daddy smiles?”

Yixing nodded with an adorable smile of his own, showing off his dimples. “He looks nicer,” he explained, looking up at Minseok,” My brothers and sisters are all afraid of him you know… Their mommies and daddies told them not to get too close from him… or me.”

“I see, would you prefer if you could play with your siblings?”

“Maybe?”

Minseok nodded. “I will let him know, now go, pick a pretty leaf to give him.”

He watched the little boy looking for a leaf, unsure of what to think of his words. Truth be told, Minseok was sure no words would change Jongdae’s mind about Yixing’s situation - the boy was his most precious treasure and nothing in a thousand years would change that. 

Once upon a time, he would have cared. The Jongdae he had loved back then would move mountains if it meant to make someone happy, especially if it was a child, but that Jongdae was long gone, leaving a ghost of a person that Minseok couldn’t judge.

How could he?

Jongdae did what was necessary to survive in an unkind world. Between hunting or being hunted, he chose to hunt - to kill his opponents in the search for something - Minseok couldn’t quite tell yet what it was. He already had power, and with the years more would come when Yixing raised to power even if he never took the position of Imperial Omega. 

No, Jongdae was after something that time couldn’t give.

“A coin for your thoughts?” A familiar voice asked, making Minseok sigh.

“Decided to join us?” Minseok wondered, looking at Baekhyun over his shoulder.

“Master is rather invested in his game of chess. He thinks today may be the day he will finally manage to win against himself,” the eunuch laughed, resting a friendly hand on Minseok’s shoulder.

“It is all about winning the game for him isn’t it?”

Baekhyun waited for a few seconds before answering, “Be careful with your implications.”

“I don’t know what you mean, I merely asked.”

“Life in the harem isn’t easy and the master is doing the best he can to find peace.”

“So he is planning something…”

“How about we sit down for some tea while we wait for the punishment to be over?”

Minseok went along with Baekhyun’s suggestion, watching over Yixing while the eunuch prepared the tea for them. 

Baekhyun wasn’t his favourite person within the harem, not because of some trivial conflict, but because he was Jongdae’s right hand and trusting him was akin to closing an eye when surrounded by snakes. Jongdae may never hurt him, but if he had too, Baekhyun would probably be the one doing the dirty work for him.

“Why did you follow us?” Minseok asked, taking the teacup to his lips as he felt the familiar scent of Jongdae’s favourite tea.

“You know my Master gets anxious when Yixing is far from his sight.”

“To spy us then.”

“No, my job is only to see who is around you.”

Minseok arched his brows while pursing his lips. “Sounds like spying to me.”

Baekhyun sighed, shooking his head. “You always expect the worse from me…” 

“You and him are one of the same.”

“And yet you love him.”

“He is my mate, destiny chose him for me and you all broke him. I love the memory of the man he once was and now I’m stuck with a monster I just can't let go off. But seeing how loyal you are to him, I doubt you would understand the feeling.”

“You are correct, they broke him. I saw it happen and that is why I’m loyal to him,” Baekhyun said, determination filling his eyes as he raised his chin. “I can only hope to see his madness disappear once he gets what he wants.”

“What does he want?”

Baekhyun smiled, “Now that I can’t tell you, can’t I?”  
  


**ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ  
** **  
**

Those words echoed through his mind as he lay next to Jongdae that night. They were confirmation that his mate really was up to something - something big, to make matters worse. And still, there he was, lying next to him as if nothing could ever bother his dreams.

How did they get to this point? 

It broke him to look at Jongdae’s face. To wish to kiss him and choke him until he is finally dead, maybe then he could take his own life to end their story as the tragedy it was slowly becoming. Just maybe... that was how it was supposed to end - one falling by the hands of the other.

But could he? Minseok wondered to himself as his thumb traced over Jongdae’s lips. Could he ever do it when his mind was filled with flashes of moments they once had and his heart beat for the shadow of a feeling still heavy in his chest? 

“If you wish to kiss me, you can,” Jongdae murmured, eyes slowly opening to look into Minseok’s. “What is wrong? You look so serious…”

“Somedays I want to stop your heart,” Minseok said, frowning at his own words and conflicting mind. ”To pull it from your chest and feel his last beats, just to make sure you still have one,” he shook his head, licking over his dry lips,” but I can’t, I never could hurt you with the chains you have around me.’’

To his surprise, Jongdae smiled. The sweetest of all the smiles he ever gave him. “Bear with them a little more, my heart. The day will come when I shall rule over this land with only you by my side.”

“Power, is that whole you really want?”

“No, what I want is more than that. For a pretty mind like yours will never understand, but I want their blood and tears… I want to be their last nightmare and the last image in their heads.”

“That is madness, Jongdae.”

Jongdae shook his head. “That is revenge, my heart.”  
  


**ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ  
  
**

Minseok knew that being Yixing’s guard meant one day he would have to face the man that took Jongdae from him. Maybe a few months after taking the job, never would he guess it would be so soon, but what option did he have?

“Stop with that face,” Jongdae ordered as he fixed Yixing’s hair. “And that is for both of you.”

“Should I be smiling?” Minseok asked.

“No, but if you want to live, try not to show that much emotion when facing the Emperor.”

“Why do I have to go?” Yixing whined. “She is always mean to me…”

“Because you are the heir, now up. Is time for both of you to go,” Jongdae informed before grabbing Minseok’s sleeve. “Take care of him and come back to me when they tell you to leave.”

He nodded, taking Yixing’s hand as they walked out of Jongdae’s palace and the harem’s walls and into the Hall of Earthly Tranquility to meet with the Emperor and Empress for their so-called ‘family dinner’, a very unconventional excuse to take Yixing from his father’s claws if Minseok had to take a wild guess. But from how the boy played with his sleeves, it was clear he also didn’t enjoy those moments.

“Hey, you will be fine in there… He is also your dad after all.”

“No he isn’t…” He whispered to Minseok, “Father is my only dad and she is always so mean… I hate being with them.”

“Don’t worry, it will be quick and soon you will be back into your father’s palace, playing Go and being spoiled by all his servants.”

“I’m not spoiled!”

“Sure thing,” Minseok laughed, resting a hand on his back to guide him through the halls and into the main room where the Emperor and Empress were already waiting for them. “Your Imperial Highnesses,” he bowed, eyes low on the floor.

“Finally, Yixing, come and take a seat,” the Emperor told him. “You are new here, correct?”

“Yes, Your Imperial Highness. Imperial Noble Consort Kim hired me to guard the young prince.”

“So I had heard… is he making your life difficult? I know he can be a handful.”

“I’m afraid I have nothing to complain about, Your Imperial Highness.”

The Emperor hummed and Minseok could hear the tea and meals being served. “Could you do me a favour and serve us as a taster for this meal? Some of the herbs were offered by the harem and one must always be careful.”

Minseok nodded, knowing there wasn’t any other option for him as he took the tea and small portions the maids gave him. There were words left unsaid by the Emperor, a warning and threat under the information he gave him, after all, he was above all others - there was no reason to explain anything to someone below him if he didn’t want him to know something. 

_ It came from him, _ Minseok understood as his mouth filled with a familiar flowery taste, however it was stronger and intense enough to make him a bit dizzy. He looked down into the teacup noticing the delicate pink petal still flowing in the water, before looking back at the family in front of him. 

This was it, wasn’t it? Nothing in him felt different, but all his senses were growling within, telling him to stop it, to walk away and just put a stop to all his madness, no matter what the price had to be, for there were innocent lives at stake.

_ He wouldn’t hurt his child... _

_ It isn’t his child, _ his mind reminded him.

_ ‘I poisoned his mother daily’. _

Minseok closed his eyes, swallowing hard as his mouth felt dry from finally understanding the game. Jongdae never was so close to the checkmate - it was up to Minseok to decide if he wanted to be a pawn or to promote himself into the queen Jongdae was counting on to make the mate.

It all happened in a blink.

A decision he, himself, couldn’t remember taking as the hands guided him out of the room and feet took him back into a road that only led to the spider web that was long wrapped around him. 

The spider smiled at him when he got on his web, his favourite prey back where it should always be - were it forever would be, Minseok understood. There was no way out of it, only death would be able to set him free from the devil they created.

“What is wrong, my heart?” Jongdae’s sweet voice wondered as he wrapped his arms around Minseok’s torso, fangs nicking on his neck.

“Are you going to kill me?” Minseok wondered, voice shaken at the thought.

Jongdae laughed full-chested as he raised his head to look at his lover. “Now, why would I do that? I just got you back…”

“You poisoned me, didn’t you? You knew he would make me taste it before ever touching it…”

Gentle fingers petted his cheek as the devil smiled. “Never, your heart is mine and it will beat for as long as I wish,” he purred. “I’m the only poison that will ever lay on your sweet lips,  _ my alpha. _ ”

Minseok pressed his nose in Jongdae’s hair, feeling the fragrance one more time as screams and heavy steps could be heard not far from them. Loving him would forever be like that: a sweet second of ecstasy before chaos took over and his chest filled with hatred for the man he held above anyone else. Everyday suppressing his instincts to submit at Jongdae's wishes, just to be constantly pulled into darkness by the souls his mate had already.

And, as Yixing ran into their embrace, face tainted in horror and panic, Minseok knew there wasn’t a line he wouldn’t break - his soul was between Jongdae’s hands, to bend or break.

“Smile, baby,” Jongdae whispered to the boy, smiling brighter than ever. "It's Daddy's biggest checkmate. I'm the only King on the board now, sweetie." 

**ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ**


End file.
